Monólogo a la Mitomanía, Mea culpa con sentido
by Paola Alarsil
Summary: Ella lo considera el más grande "criminal" que camina sobre la tierra… "Lo que pueden hacer unas mentiritas blancas", ahora para explicarse, Draco hará el monólogo más largo de su vida para recuperar la sonrisa de su esposa...Oneshoot-TERMINADA.


**Monólogo a la Mitomanía: "Mea culpa" con sentido según Draco**

**PERSONAJES**: de la genial J.K. Rowling.

…

**RESUMEN**: Ella lo considera el más grande "criminal" que camina sobre la tierra… "Lo que pueden hacer unas mentiritas blancas", ahora para explicarse, Draco hará el monólogo más largo de su vida para recuperar la sonrisa de su esposa... Draco M./ Hermione G. Oneshoot, TERMINADA.

**...**

...

...

...

.

La puerta está cerrada y tú ya pasaste por ahí, lo sé… aún se siente el eco del portazo en nuestra casa, llevamos años de esta manera y nunca nos cansamos.

Es extraño… NO LO DEL PORTAZO, eso siempre ocurre cuando descubres que te miento; sales molesta y regresas molesta (Y con otro portazo) buscando (Exigiendo) una explicación; pero sabes que yo no pretendo hacerlo sólo porque quiera, MENTIRTE se ha vuelto casi una necesidad.

Bien, ya que tengo tu atención... te lo explicaré, si es lo que deseas.

Al principio yo no quería mentirte, no porque no pudiera hacerlo, ni mucho menos por saber que tú podrías descubrirme.—_Aunque claro, admito que me has pillado muchas más de las que yo hubiera querido_-, pero al inicio eras tan inocente y confiada… que hasta me daba culpa mentir; claro que la culpa duró poco... francamente ahora no sé de qué te quejas; si el que yo sea un **"Mentiroso perfecto"** es todo culpa tuya.

-. _Sí, lo dije_- TU culpa, porque yo solo digo lo que TÚ quieres oír, al umbral de mis mentiras, tú las escuchas como si estuvieras presenciando un acto piadoso de mi parte- _Aunque tú jures y perjures que se trata de mi lado blando_-.Y NO SOY BLANDO.

Solo… digamos que soy, EGOÍSTA, eso… pues siempre lo has sabido ¿O no?, crecí egoísta, me casé contigo egoísta, seguiré siendo egoísta y moriré definitivamente egoísta, en eso sí que- _Como tú dices_—NO TENGO REMEDIO, y te lo demuestro con mis mentiras diarias.

Y la razón es esta... Si te dijera siempre la verdad tendría que escucharte llorar más de lo que ríes, por eso, como de consuelo yo conozco TANTO como conozco de maquillaje decido "Ahorrarme la fatiga".

Si, prefiero oír tus risas que sentirte triste o preocupada por algo, me encanta verte sonreír; pero creo que también te mentí para que creyeras lo contrario—R_ayos, debo llevar una agenda de todo lo que te digo para no confundirme_- **pero fuera de ello**, tengo una razón más, una de mucho valor para no decirte la verdad respecto a esto último, ya que si supieras lo mucho que adoro tu risa, puede que perdieras la costumbre de sonreír para mí—¡_Vaya! ¡Somos un par lleno de contradicciones! ¿O no?_-.

Hoy has querido ser tú quien sea la del portazo, siempre tu ida y venida mientras duran tus cinco minutos de odio en mi contra, obviamente cuando soy yo el que huye—_Y recalco que no regreso en un buen rato_- trato de ser un poco más cuidadoso con mis dominios-_Pretendo presumir esta hermosa casa por mucho tiempo más_-.

Las veces que me fui, tampoco quería hacerlo realmente, pero tú me has convertido en un fugitivo, francamente –_Y aunque no es mi estilo admitir este tipo de cosas_—CON TAL DE NO BATALLAR CONTIGO, busco el más pequeño e insignificante motivo para irme.

Total… yo sigo siendo el mismo que siempre he sido, el mismo Draco Malfoy, en eso sí seré sincero, ya que soy tan encantador, sangre pura, fuerte, rico, arrogante, orgulloso, egoísta y terco como desde el día en que nos conocimos… y NO me avergüenzo -_Está bien, sí… tiendo a ser algo distinto, pero eso sí tenlo por seguro, solo es CONTIGO_-.

Todo—_Repito_- **Todo por una sonrisa**… aunque siempre terminas descubriendo la farsa o el teatro que te armo... tu sonrisa, es el premio a la tortura de la ausencia a la que me sometes cada vez que me paso de la raya, ¡Bah! Pero con tal de lograr mi objetivo he convertido a mi mitomanía en el perfecto ejercicio- _¡Sí que soy un embustero!_—

Pequeña tonta, te enojas por puro gusto; porque por dentro me agradeces el que te mienta- _Aunque me grites a todo pulmón lo contrario_-.

¿Para que decirte verdades que harán que borres tu sonrisa? No… YO quedo como mentiroso, pero _**puedo vivir con eso**_, y hasta he aprendido a soportar tus castigos de ausencia, porque en el sitio en donde te encuentres tan solo debo recordarte y recordar tu sonrisa para tenerte de nuevo abrazada a mi cuerpo.- _**Obviamente en mi cabeza…**__ al principio me molestaba, pero las duchas de agua fría son refrescantes cuando te acostumbras_-.

Me vale más los cientos de mentiras que te digo que una sola verdad, después de todo son esas invenciones mías las que te hacen feliz—_Si, tienes razón cuando dices que hay mentiras que dañan_—pero las mías jamás te lastimarían, créeme, aún no has oído de mi boca una mentira cruel, y así como hay mentiras que dañan también hay verdades que amargan la vida—_**Y NO lo puedes negar**_-.

¿Qué hago…? O ¿Qué más puedo decir para hacerte entender?... tontita mía; solo quiero que pares tu enojo conmigo; eso no significa que prometeré el clásico "No lo vuelvo a hacer", después de todo solo sería una mentira más de una nueva ronda, ENTIÉNDELO,… es mi forma de aferrarte a mi vida, pero está bien… si quieres descubrir que también soy capaz de decir la verdad, te la diré…

Solo hay una cosa en la que nunca te miento… te amo y eso es la verdad más pura que tengo—_No pongas esa cara, estoy siendo sincero_—puedo jurarte que en la semana te he dicho 20 mentiras, y tú de cada 20 sueles descubrirme 2, así que esta es la segunda que yo solito revelo.

—_Vamos Hermione, estoy siendo sincero, aunque bueno… sé que es difícil creerme debido a mi basta experiencia en mis falsedades_- ME HE VUELTO UN EXPERTO; pero si quieres buscar culpables no me mires a mi querida, YA TE LO DIJE, si no me crees sólo voltea… ahí está el espejo, no digas ahora que nunca me conociste así, recuerda que cuando nos enamoramos no era un santo.

Ya han pasado 20 minutos

Es el monólogo más largo que he tenido, y tú solo te has dedicado a mirarme como el más grande criminal del mundo; ya hasta parece que estoy sentado frente a ti esperando recibir algún castigo, _**lo lamento**_… pero te advertí que sería poco lo que podrías cambiar de mí el día en que decidimos dejar de ser amigos por amor, te repito… _**yo no era un santo ni entonces ni ahora**_.

¡Por favor no llores!, Dime ¿Qué ganabas con saber que Voldemort andaba tras de nosotros?... ¿Recuerdas?, Aquellas vacaciones de verano no habríamos sido tan felices si yo no te hubiera dicho que no había noticias de Voldemort; bueno… me excedí cuando te dije que tu madre llegaría en medio día cuando llegaría en 3 horas; pero… ¿No fuiste tú misma la que me llenó de besos cuando te dije que ya tenía lista la cena para tu mamá_?- Bueno en realidad fueron los elfos, __**pero ese no es el punto**_-.

No me gustan ese tipo de guerras contigo—_Ese tipo no, lo que otro tipo de guerras entre nosotros… NO, no me mires así, no soy tan pervertido_—

Por favor, no llores… ¿Qué en todo este tiempo no te has dado cuenta que cada cosa que digo y hago es mi forma de decir "Te quiero"?, ¿No te has dado cuenta que por evitarte enojos y miedos absurdos digo lo que digo?... YA ESTÁ, por fin lo dije… ese es otro motivo por el cual me comporto como un maldito enfermo mitómano—_Y sí… incluso __**mirándote a los ojos**_-.

Ahora… toca el silencio… 5 minutos… yo preparo el café, 10 minutos… ya vas por tu segundo cigarro, los 15 son tu máximo.

Contando con la última pelea en la que tú propiciaste la reconciliación, creo que ahora es mi turno.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor cariño?—.Te pregunto con cautela colocando en frente tuyo la taza de café.

- No te comprendo—. Me dices con esa mirada desarmadora, luego le das otra chupada al cigarro—. No te comprendo y no te creo, ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo si me mientes con tanta facilidad?

- No he podido ser más sincero que ahora, me estoy esforzando por no soltarte la gran mentira del siglo, ya sabes… esa de "Cambiaré, lo prometo"- te respondo.

- Esperaba que lo hicieras algún día—.Dices tú soltando el humillo blanco lleno de nicotina.

- Jamás te haría daño, no dejaría que mis mentiras te lastimaran—.Digo yo como defensa.

- ¡Pero lo hacen!—.Replicas tú—. Ya... ya no me siento segura Draco, mentir para ti es tan natural y normal como respirar.

- Si, no lo niego… respirar, mentir y amarte es natural para mi—. Respondo yo dándole un sorbo a mi café.

- Si me amaras como dices NO me mentirías—Dices tú dejando el cigarro en el cenicero.

- Hermione, es la única forma de la que me valgo para mantenerte a mi lado—.Confieso de nuevo.

- Yo estaría a tu lado sin necesidad de tus mentiras Draco—. Me replicas tú con tu típico sentido romántico y levemente justiciero.

- Pero si te dijera sólo verdades ya no podría contemplar lo que más me gusta de ti—.Digo yo muy natural.

- Por favor no sigas con eso—pides tú.

- Tu sonrisa…-. Te respondo- **Siempre voy a mentirte** con tal de verte sonreír… aunque sea diciéndote que los cerdos vuelan, o que la vecina es un lagarto con piernas.

Abres la boca lista a replicar, sin embargo nada ocurre, nada salvo aquella cosa que adoro de tu rostro, aunque luchas en su contra, tu sonrisa se asoma, haciéndote saber que de nuevo he ganado y dándome la tranquilidad de saber que no será hoy el día en que te pierda… quién sabe mañana.

Pero no pensaré en perderte hoy, hoy solo quiero sentirte asida a mi pecho, aún con tu cabello oliendo a humo.

El café ya se ha enfriado y no me importa, total, ese líquido era solo una excusa para acercarme sin que me mordieras… al menos no por el momento.

El resto se resume en mi pronóstico de que volveremos a discutir muy pronto; pero pase lo que pase yo seguiré amándote y sé que tú seguirás amándome aún en contra tuya.

A la larga yo seguiré mintiendo y más a la larga aún… a ti te llegará a parecer adorable… después descubrirás que en lugar de gritos, un solo beso hará que te olvides de mis mentiras, y en mí… un solo beso hará que yo olvide que alguna vez las dije.

**...**

…

…**.**

**..**

**.**

…**..….**

Otra historia terminada (Aunque no se que ha salido en realidad) XD se los dejo a su apreciación XD!... para mayor pista, me inspiré en una canción, ¿Adivinan cuál es?

¡Un saludo y abrazo a todas!

Pao-Hale20

…


End file.
